$J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 88$, $ JK = 6x + 8$, and $ KL = 9x + 5$, Find $KL$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 8} + {9x + 5} = {88}$ Combine like terms: $ 15x + 13 = {88}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 15x = 75$ Divide both sides by $15$ to find $x$ $ x = 5$ Substitute $5$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 9({5}) + 5$ Simplify: $ {KL = 45 + 5}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 50}$